1. Field
Embodiments of the present invention relate to a pixel, a pixel driving method, and a display device including the pixel.
2. Description of the Related Art
An organic light emitting display has a display area formed by arranging a plurality of pixels PX on a substrate in a matrix form, and performs display by connecting each pixel to a scan line and a data line and selectively applying a data signal to the pixel.
The organic light emitting display is a flat panel display that displays an image by using organic light emitting diodes (OLEDs) which generate light by re-combining electrons and holes, and has been in the spotlight because it has a quick response speed, low power consumption, and excellent emission efficiency, luminance, and viewing angle.
The pixels PX, which emit light in the organic light emitting display, include OLEDs, and the OLEDs generate light having a luminance (e.g., a predetermined luminance) in accordance with a data current supplied to the pixels.
Each of the pixels R, G, and B within the organic light emitting display panel is generally driven by a thin film transistor (TFT) circuit to emit light, and each pixel includes a plurality of transistors and capacitors to emit light.
An auxiliary electrode may be formed to improve a sheet resistance of a thin cathode electrode formed on an entire surface of an upper side of a light emitting layer. However, the position of the auxiliary electrode is limited to a non-emission region, and thus the sheet resistance is not sufficiently improved at a middle portion on a screen. Accordingly, a driving voltage needs to be increased to compensate for a voltage drop, which causes power consumption to be increased and lifespan to be shortened.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for an enhancement of understanding of the background of the present invention and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.